Steak Frites
by Ficseuse
Summary: Comment résumer une courte histoire ? Petit problème entre Rachel et Cuddy. House n'est jamais bien loin ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoiiir !**_

_**Nouvelle histoire courte, de 3/4 chapitres. **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas pour laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives ! Je ne mords pas )**_

House arriva vers 11 heures ce matin, s'attendant à s'attirer les foudres de sa patronne, comme toujours. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne devait pas être dans son bureau. Il monta dans le sien, lança son sac et son manteau sur le fauteuil et questionna son équipe sur le cas en cours.

Déjà 9 mois qu'ils étaient séparés. Cuddy avait mis un terme à leur relation quand elle avait découvert qu'il avait repris de la Vicodine suite à l'opération qu'elle avait subit. Sans chercher à discuter avec lui, elle avait mis fin à presqu'un an de relation. Il lui en avait voulu, puis avait compris. Il n'avait replongé que quelques semaines dans la drogue et s'était arrêté seul, ayant l'espoir de la reconquérir un jour. Ce qui lui manquait le plus était cet état de flottement quand il était sous l'effet de la drogue. Mais il trouvait dans le bourbon, un bon substitut. Wilson avait fait appel à Blythe qui était venir séjourner chez son fils. Elle lui avait dit être fière de lui et House, toujours froid et distant, n'avait été que touché. Ils avaient finit par discuter longuement, une première pour eux.

Après avoir avalé un comprimé d'Ibuprofène, House descendit dans le bureau de Cuddy pour lui faire signer un consentement. Ils avaient à peine discuté de choses personnelles depuis plusieurs mois, depuis la rupture, mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus mais parce qu'elle était son problème à lui. Mais House étant House, les premiers pas n'ayant jamais été son fort, préférait attendre, espérant un miracle, ou laisser la situation telle quelle alors que tout pouvait changer, une nouvelle fois. Il avait touché le bonheur une fois l'année dernière, et pour lui, c'était sa seule chance.

Il entra sans frapper, s'approcha du bureau et tendit le document d'un geste vif. Cuddy sursauta, elle pourtant habituée à ce cinéma. Elle l'observa sévèrement et il croisa enfin son regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Cuddy sentit plus d'inquiétude que de curiosité malsaine dans la question de House. Les sourcils froncés, il attendit qu'elle réponde.

« Rien. C'est quoi ? » Demanda t-elle en regardant la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Y'a pas rien Cuddy, t'as vu tes yeux ? On dirait que t'as pleuré toute la nuit. C'est moche ! »

« De toute façon j'ai toujours une salle tête avec toi … »

« Ah non pas quand on … »

« Okay ça suffit. » S'agaça t-elle, tout en sentant les sanglots revenir au galop. « Alors ? » Elle voulu attraper la feuille mais House l'en empêcha.

« On s'en fou du patient, il a qu'a pas mangé n'importe comment. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne la lâcherait pas, elle le savait et ça l'énervait. Cuddy se leva pour chasser House de son bureau mais il lui attrapa le bras et releva sa tête pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Et elle craqua. Les larmes et les sanglots refirent surface. Angoisse et colère faisaient rage chez elle. Il l'attira à lui après qu'elle se soit débattue. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait.

« Ils vont me la retirer … Tu te rends compte ?! »

« Euh non … T'es pas vraiment claire là, j'ai rien compris à ton charabia ! »

Elle émit un petit rire grave. House alla chercher un verre d'eau dans les toilettes de son bureau et revint face à elle.

« Boit ça et parle français que je comprenne. »

Elle s'exécuta et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

« J'ai passé une journée de dingue hier, deux réunions, la grève des infirmières, trois plaintes contre toi House ! Trois, merde ! »

« Ben t'as jamais pleuré pour ça avant, c'est parce que c'est pas un nombre paire ? »

« La ferme … » Se fatigua Cuddy, agacée. « Je suis rentrée tard, épuisée. Marina est partie, j'ai donné le bain à Rachel et … » Elle se remit à pleurer.

« Quoi ? Non ne recommence pas … » S'exaspéra House.

« C'est parti tout seul, elle obéissait pas et … Ils vont me l'enlever ! » Renifla Cuddy.

« Quoi qui est parti ? Qui va t'enlever quoi ? » S'énerva House. « Putain si tes réunions tu les mènes comme ça, au secours ! »

« J'ai donné une claque à Rachel ! Sur ses fesses … » S'emporta Cuddy.

House la regarda étonné puis se mit à rire, s'attirant les foudres de la Doyenne.

« Ah ça va, qui ne s'est pas pris une dérouillée dans sa vie ?! Les sœurs Cuddy vous êtes des princesses … Vous me déprimez ! »

« Va te faire foutre House ! » Lisa se leva mais il la retint par la main.

« Cuddy … Tu es la mère de Rachel, la mère légale. Biologique ou pas, on s'en fou ! C'est pas parce que tu lui as mis une fessée que tu vas être déchue de tes droits parentaux enfin ! Sinon imagine le bordel et le nombre d'enfants dans la merde … »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Il se leva, toujours la main de Cuddy dans la sienne.

« Okay je suis étonnée de ta part mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé une fois que ça se reproduira. Vu comme tu es choquée, crois moi tu t'en souviendras la prochaine fois qu'elle n'obéira pas. Car oui Lisa Cuddy, ta fille n'a que cinq ans ! C'est que le début ! Tu vas en chier ! »

Lisa le regarda et rit. Il avait raison mais la culpabilité était encore bien trop grande pour passer outre le problème.

« Elle oubliera vite, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« J'en doute … Ce matin elle ne m'a pas dit un mot et elle a couru dans les bras de Marina quand elle est arrivée … Elle a un bleu énorme … » Cuddy se remit à pleurer.

« Va falloir penser à fermer les vannes avant ta réunion de tout à l'heure Cuddy. » Dit-il en la ramenant une nouvelle fois à lui.

Premier contact physique depuis neuf mois. Mal à l'aise, ils s'écartèrent rapidement. Elle essuya ses larmes, toujours debout face à lui.

« Merci … »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Si ma mère avait réagit comme toi quand me père m'en foutait une, ça aurait arrangé bien des choses ! Bon tu me le signes ce putain de papier ou quoi ? Wilson m'attend pour aller manger ! »

Cuddy fut étonnée qu'il se livre comme ça sur son passé avec son père mais ne releva pas. Il se serait braqué.

« D'ailleurs si tu pouvais arriver à l'heure House et faire tes consultes ça serait super ! Méfies toi, ton salaire pourrait être revu à la baisse. »

« Ca fait 10 ans que tu me dis ça. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. A quoi bon discuter. Elle lit le document puis le signa.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas envoyé un de tes larbins pour ça ? Je ne vois pas d'entourloupe … »

House encra son regard dans celui de Cuddy. Elle frissonna. Le message était passé. Ils baissèrent les yeux et il quitta le bureau.

**TBC …**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Hello !**_

_**Merci pour vos avis, ça fait plaisir !**_

_**Sagmig :**__** Merci ! J'aime trouver des idées qu'on a pas encore vraiment explorer ^^**_

_**Delen :**__** Merci ! Respecter le caractère des personnages est ma règle numéro une ! Si je trouve que ça ne colle pas, alors je n'écris pas. Par contre je risque de te décevoir sur ce que tu aimerais lire :/ Je ne me suis jamais penché sur l'histoire de House et de son père, surement parce que je préfère écrire autour de Cuddy, mais qui sait, un jour peut être ! J'y réfléchirais !**_

_**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! **_

* * *

Marina qui attendait Rachel à la sortie de l'école vit avec surprise House sortir de sa voiture. Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle.

« 20$ et je m'occupe de Rachel. »

« Euh, Lisa est au courant ? »

« Non … Surprise. »

La nounou semblait se demander si elle devait oui ou non laisser l'enfant à House alors qu'il ne faisait plus partie de leur vie.

« Si j'avais voulu l'enlever, je ne m'y serai pas pris comme ça ! » Souffla House.

« Certes … Mais Rachel est sous ma responsabilité … »

Rachel sortit de l'établissement et couru dans les bras de House quand elle l'aperçu.

« Salut Moussaillon ! » Lança t-il.

Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« On a une mission Moussaillon. »

« Laquelle, Capitaine ?! »

Malgré son air enjoué, House avait remarqué tout de suite la contrariété sur le visage de la gamine.

« Aller voir ta mère. »

Marina qui savait que mère-fille s'étaient disputées, regarda House, étonnée qu'il s'occupe de ce genre de conflit. Finalement, elle accepta, prévenant House qu'elle avait des origines Italiennes. Après avoir sourit face à cette menace, House s'éloigna avec Rachel vers la voiture.

« Je suis fâchée. » Expliqua Rachel.

« Dans la vie, on a pas le choix que de faire des trucs qu'on veut pas ! Allez, monte. »

« Et le siège auto ? »

« A pas … Donc tu restes tranquille sinon on sera deux à avoir des ennuis. »

« Toi t'en a tout le temps façon. »

« Et Moussaillon, moi je suis grand, j'ai le droit d'avoir des ennuis, pas toi. » Il regarda Rachel dans le rétroviseur. « Ta mère s'en veut beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. » Dit-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

« Elle a pas le droit de me taper … » Dit tristement la fillette.

« Je sais mais une fessée n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Regarde moi, je suis Capitaine maintenant ! Et puis on m'a dit que t'avais pas été sage … Et comme maman était très très énervée et fatiguée, mais pas à cause de toi, ben les nerfs ont lâché. »

« C'est quoi les nerfs ? »

House et Rachel continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'Hôpital. Il s'en était voulu de s'être attaché à cette enfant mais devant cet esprit vif et espiègle, il ne pouvait pas résister.

Dans le hall, House, main dans la main avec la fille de la Doyenne, demanda à Régina où se trouvait Cuddy.

« Salut Rachel ! Sa réunion a été avancée. » Répondit l'assistante de Lisa.

« Okay, vous nous avez pas vu. »

« On fait une surprise pour maman ! »

« Ah d'accord. »

Régina fit un clin d'œil à Rachel, puis regarda House, suspicieuse.

« Dites lui de venir dans mon bureau dès qu'elle revient. »

**TBC …**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoiiir !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Moi aussi j'aurai aimé voir ces petits moments dans la série … Heureusement que les fics et l'imagination sont là ! **_

_**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! **_

« Docteur Cuddy, House veut vous voir. Il vous attend dans son bureau. »

« Pas ce soir, je suis épuisée … »

« C'est urgent, Lisa … » Supplia Régina, jouant le jeu.

Cuddy s'inquiéta immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Malgré leur situation, House restait et restera toujours House, celui pour qui elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de s'inquiéter.

Elle entra dans le bureau de son Diagnosticien et vit Rachel sur les genoux de House, jouer ensemble sur l'ordinateur. Il avait envoyé son équipe faire des prélèvements et d'autres examens.

Les yeux de Cuddy s'embrumèrent immédiatement. House lui fit un signe d'arrêter ça mais Rachel tourna la tête et aperçu sa mère. Elles se regardèrent, puis Cuddy essuya ses larmes mais d'autres roulèrent sans s'arrêter. Rachel se mit debout sur le fauteuil et tendit ses petits bras vers sa mère.

« Faut plus pleurer, on a pas été sage toutes les deux, ça arrive. »

Cuddy souffla, soulagée et pris sa fille dans les bras, la serrant fort.

« Mon amour … »

« House il a dit que si tu pleurais encore tes yeux seront tout collés, je veux pas … » Chouinna Rachel.

« Et tu crois encore toutes les bêtises qu'il te dit ? » Se moqua Cuddy.

Rachel déposa des bisous partout sur le visage de Lisa, son nez, ses yeux, ses joues et agrippa son cou, comme si elle allait tomber.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie … »

« Moi aussi …

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux mais House avait déjà disparu. Elle ne savait plus si elle pleurait à cause de la culpabilité, la situation ou pour ce que House venait de faire.

Le lendemain matin, Lisa se rendit dans le bureau du Diagnosticien. Il tournait le dos à la porte de la salle des différentiels. Taub, Forman, Chase et 13 réfléchissaient sur le cas en cours. House écrivait sur le tableau blanc. Cuddy passa la porte. Il se retourna puis reporta son attention sur le tableau.

« Ne me remercie pas, retire moi juste mes consultations. »

« Certainement pas. Par contre … » Elle hésita devant les regards de ses employés, braqués sur elle.

« Quoi ? » Questionna t-il, malgré son embrassement.

« Un diner ? Ce soir, à la maison ? »

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre, sans jamais se retourner. Il écrivait toujours sur le tableau, malgré le silence qui avait prit place dans la pièce.

« Seulement si c'est steak frites. »

Elle sourit. Cuddy ne savait pas sur quel terrain elle s'engageait, mais elle souriait.

« Pas trop tard, Rachel a école demain. »

Puis elle quitta la salle pour retourner travailler.

House frappa à la porte. Cuddy regarda sa montre, étonnée de le voir débarquer si tôt.

« Je reviens ma chérie. »

Elle laissa sa fille dans son bain et alla lui ouvrir. Cuddy le regarda, feignant la surprise.

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-il, nonchalant.

« Rien rien … Si tu pouvais m'obéir aussi bien au boulot … »

« Dans tes rêves. » Coupa t-il.

Une gêne s'installa rapidement entre eux.

« Installes toi … Je, j'arrive, Rachel est dans son bain. »

Il prit place dans le canapé, après avoir regarder les fesses de sa patronne s'éloigner de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il zappait à la télé, Rachel se jeta sur lui dans le canapé.

« Rachel ! Fait attention s'il te plait. » Gronda Cuddy en pensant à la jambe de House.

« Pardon … »

« Ca va Moussaillon, on a évité la catastrophe de peu ! » Hurla t-il comme s'il se trouvait sur un bateau.

Lisa les laissa dans le salon et prépara la table. Quelques minutes plus tard elle appela sa fille qui se rua dans la cuisine.

« House à table ! » Appela Cuddy.

« Tu vas voir ma surprise ! » Annonça Rachel.

Il s'attabla et attendit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Rachel lui apporta son assiette en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber. Le steak haché au milieu du plat, quelques frites au dessus pour les cheveux, et sur les cotés et en dessous pour les membres. Trois morceaux de cornichons pour les yeux et le nez et du ketchup pour la bouche et le cœur.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait ça aussi ? » Demanda t-il en voyant le cœur au milieu de la viande.

« Nan, c'est maman, moi sait pas faire. »

Il regarda Cuddy qui fuyait son regard mais souriait face à sa fille. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre ce genre de scène mais il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer. Les deux adultes restèrent silencieux durant tout le repas, écoutant l'enfant raconter ses histoires. Quelques regards discrets, quelques sourires gênés.

Une heure plus tard, Rachel s'était écroulée de fatigue dans les bras de sa mère. Tous les trois assis sur le canapé, Cuddy s'excusa auprès de House et alla la coucher. Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait disparu. Cuddy se coucha en pleurant, le cœur lourd.

**TBC …**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoiiir ! C'est dimanche, l'heure de l'update !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre (et en plus il est court, désolée !) Mais promis je reviendrais avec d'autres histoires :)) **_

Un mois s'était écoulé. Rien n'avait changé. House et Cuddy n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'ils pensaient ou ressentaient. Rachel parlait régulièrement de House à Cuddy, malgré les explications de cette dernière à sa fille sur leur situation familiale.

Dans l'après midi, House et son équipe se trouvaient dans la salle des différentiels. Ils virent Cuddy et Rachel passer la porte. L'enfant semblait enjouée de voir son pirate préféré.

« Salut Capitaine ! »

« Salut Moussaillon. » Répondit-il sur la réserve.

« Je reviens, reste là Rachel. »

Cuddy s'éloigna et entra dans le bureau de Wilson.

« Qu'est ce tu fous là ? »

« Viens faire un vascin. »

« Vaccin, on dit. »

« Ben oui ! » Tout le monde sourit et House leva les yeux au ciel. « Tiens je t'ai fait un dessin ! »

House attrapa le bout de papier et resta silencieux. Son équipe décela immédiatement un malaise mais personne n'osa parler.

« T'aimes pas ? » Se plaignit l'enfant.

« Si si … »

Cuddy réapparu à ce moment là avec Wilson.

« On y va ? »

« Moui … »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? »

« House aime pas mon dessin … » Dit tristement Rachel.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers House, qui était toujours aussi pâle et silencieux. Puis il déguerpit de son bureau en balançant le papier à Cuddy. Wilson l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Faudrait que t'explique à ta mioche certains trucs ! » Cracha t-il avant de disparaître.

Cuddy regarda enfin le dessin qu'elle ne connaissait pas et blanchit à son tour. Rachel se mit à pleurer. Wilson les emmena en consultation, l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi il a dit ça ? » Gémit la petite fille. « Je suis pas une moche ! »

Les deux adultes lui sourirent tristement. Wilson fit la piqure, et Cuddy tenta d'expliquer à Rachel que House ne faisait plus partie de leur vie comme avant.

« Et alors ? Moi je l'aime bien. Et puis ma copine Mary elle a bien une maison avec sa maman et une autre avec son … »

« House n'est pas ton père Rachel ! » Coupa rapidement Cuddy.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est compliqué … » Souffla Lisa, désemparée. « On en parle se soir à la maison, d'accord ? »

Mais la tentative d'esquiver ce sujet était vouée à l'échec. Connaissant sa fille, et son caractère têtu, elle ne lâcherait pas avant d'avoir la meilleure explication. Elles rentrèrent après avoir remercier Wilson.

Le week end passa et lundi en fin de matinée, Wilson se rendit dans le bureau de son ami. Il sourit en voyant le dessin chiffonné au dessus, accroché à son mur. House parla tout en regardant son ordinateur.

« C'est le mien. »

« Je sais. »

« Cuddy m'a appelé. »

« Bien. »

« Je me suis excusée auprès de Rachel. »

« Parfait.

« Elle me laisse une autre chance. »

« Rachel ? » Feinta Wilson.

« On va manger ? »

« Je suis là pour ça. »

**THE END !**


End file.
